Chapter 062
Death of a Comrade is the sixty-second chapter of the Freezing series, third chapter of Volume 10 and eleventh chapter of the E-Pandora Project Arc. Synopsis Jina is got given a proper burial by the Chevalier, so the E-Pandora do so themselves, making a funeral pyre for her since Jina's family never cared about her. They are reprimanded for their actions by Scarlett. When Amelia shouts at her, Scarlett slaps her but privately cries about Jina's death. Later, Elizabeth visits Amelia on a rooftop. Summary The next day, the E-Pandora and Elizabeth Mably are absent from the cafeteria. In their quarters, the E-Pandora's mourn Jina Purpleton's death and our upset that the Chevalier would not even allow her parents to be informed of her death or give her a proper burial. Amelia Evans has them give Gina a funeral. They make a funeral pyre. They burn Gina's body (which is inside a coffin) as well as her possessions, rationalizing that there would be no point in sending her things back to her family who threw her away. Amelia vows to never forgive Scarlett Ohara for throwing away Gina's life even though she knew there was a high chance she could die. They are then startled to see two lines of Pandora, making way for Scarlett Ohara. Scarlett reprimands them that they had no permission to create an illegal fire on the base thus 'broke the rules'. But Amelia only wanted to mourn for Gina with the other E-Pandora. She accuses Scarlett as the one who broke the rules and is trying to erase Gina's existence. But Scarlett retorts that they, the E-Pandora who have been cast aside by society, signed an honest and sincere contract with the government to take part in the project knowing full well the possible risks which came with it, one of which is dying. Scarlett claims to have broken no rules and the E-Pandora's do not get to throw a temper tantrum about it. But against Scarlett's order to stand down, Amelia continues to berate her and accuses her of simply covering up Gina's death which would have proven the E-Pandora Project as a failure. Gina trusted Scarlett but she let her die anyway. Her death was meaningless and the E-Pandora are just pawns for their convenience and disposal. Two Pandora's restrain Amelia and Scarlett slaps her. Scarlett yells at Amelia that Gina's death was a sacrifice for the sake of humanity. She is angry that Amelia thinks only the E-Pandora are being sacrifice and tells her that the original Pandora too have felt the pain of losing a friend and to sacrifice theirs lives comes with the role of being a Pandora. Scarlett turns around and walks away, saying "Those who open Pandora's box are fated to live the rest of their lives with death at their side". She orders Amelia and the E-Pandora leave and get ready for next experiment. Still defying Dr. Ohara, Amelia says "Do you think we'll just obey?". Scarlett replies "You don't have to worry. I will make you obey. That's all there is to it." Scarlett leaves and Amelia falls to her knees. Everyone else but Amelia leaves. In her office, Scarlett drops her mask of resolve and cries for Gina. Alone on the roof top, Amelia is visited by Elizabeth. See also Category:Freezing Manga Chapters